villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elwood O'Neil
Elwood O'Neil is a minor antagonist in the 2013 videogame Grand Theft Auto V. He is the leader of the group of redneck drug dealers called the O'Neil Brothers. He is also a enemy to Trevor Philips. He was voiced by Matt Carlson. Role in Grand Theft Auto V Elwood and his brothers got into conflict with Trevor Phillips when they stole his business with some Chinese gangsters led by Wei Cheng. Elwood calls Trevor, who's on his way to their lab, stating that it was only business and that they're all at the farm should they need a discussion. Knowing that Trevor wants to do more than talk, Elwood tells all of his brothers about his upcoming arrival and warns them to guard their meth lab. While Elwood and two of his other brothers Walton and Wynn leave the O'Neil farm to go meet with the Chinese, Trevor gets his revenge by killing all of the other brothers and blowing up their home/meth lab. Later after the Merryweather Heist, Elwood calls Trevor and threatens to kill him; having just found out what he did to his brothers and farm. Trevor ignores his threats, and gives Elwood his current location, to which he will come to at a later time. It is subsequent thay Elwood, Walton, and Wynn come to Floyd's condo in Los Santos planning to blow it up with anti-tank rockets. However, Trevor's friend and roommate Wade informs them that Trevor is back at Sandy Shores. As they go head back to find Trevor, his friend Franklin Clinton is instructed to follow the trio on a highway until they ultimately crash into some woods and scattered. Trevor and Michael De Santa search for them in Trevor's helicopter. Michael uses his thermal scope sniper rifle to kill Wynn and Walton, however he is unable to find Elwood who then begins to shoot at them with the anti tank rockets. Franklin uses his friend Lamar's dog Chop to track down Elwood in the woods and is able to successfully find and kill him. Last but not least, Trevor then takes everyone back to his airfield. Elwood has at least 14 brothers. The ones he names to Trevor on the phone are Ernie, Earl, Walton, Wynn, Dale, Doyle, Daryl and Dan. When Trevor attacks their meth lab the brothers will say that "Ned is down" and "Cletus is down". Other namely mentioned brothers include Larry and Chester, both of whom were present in Trevor's manslaughter at their farm. When Trevor, Michael, Franklin assassinated Wynn, Walton and Elwood, Trevor mentioned that he murdered Don and Dalton (There was a Don and a Dalton in the O'Neil gang as well) during the meth lab assault. According to Trevor, the O'Neil Brothers are inbred, proving that their parents are/were related. Gallery GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 17 Crystal Maze Navigation Category:Leader Category:Drug Dealers Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Businessmen Category:Thugs Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Protective Category:Incompetent Category:Addicts Category:Western Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals